


Hi, I'm Hoshi!

by minminminkwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maybe angst, Slight Angst?, hope you will love it hehe, i really dont know what to do, others MIGHT be only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminminkwon/pseuds/minminminkwon
Summary: leejihoon has logged inleejihoon: hey. where the hell are you?'Don’t play around, I know you’re thereI feel like you’ll appear, so I wait aimlesslyI need to go find you, go find youIf I cry now, I might not be able to see you so' - DWC





	1. Chapter 1

june 5, 20--

 

 **leejihoon:** hey bitch.

 

 **kwonstarbyeol:** UHM WHY SO RUDE MY LIL JIHOONIE???!!

_seen_

 

**kwonstarbyeol:** _OHMAHGAHD/_

 

 **leejihoon:** LIL WHAT??!

_seen_

 


	2. 10 days ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kwonstarbyeol: i'm really really really really am sorry jihoonieeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -lowercase :)

**Soonyoung's**

 After i read his reply i know im already doomed and dead to this monster (but cute) named Lee Jihoon. What will i do know!? 

 

" **KWON FUCKING HOSHI!"** omg. he's here!! i hurriedly hide underneath my sheets pretending to be asleep. 

 

 **"hey?"** i heard a familiar voice... is that cheol hyung?

**"o-oh cheol! h-hey"**

 

oh? why is cheol hyung here? i looked through the door to see cheol hyung and jihoonie talking. and did i just heard jihoon stutter? like wth?

 

" **hey babe, why are you here?"** are they friend?---

" **BABE?!"**

 

**"hey soons/HOSHI!!"**

" **so....babe?? why? uhm.. i mean what do you mean by babe?"** i ask out of curiosity

" **we're dating!"** cheol hyung said while smiling so proudly

 

so theyre dating huh? 

 

" **well g-good.....c-congrats to the...two of you."**

i saw jihoon was about to say something but i immediately went back to my room.

 

as i lay down on my bed, something caught my attention... its a box. i was about to ask him out but i accidentally chat him with the lil jihoonie so yeah... now he's here i now had my confidence to ask him but this is absolutely the worst timing to confess. 

 

_and i don't think i can even confess anymore._

 

 

**kwonstarbyeol: i'm really really really really am sorry jihoonieeee**

**im so sorry with the lil jihoonie.... i wont call you that again i promise!!!**

**leejihoon:** _no its okay!//_

_no its ok//_

_no it//_

_i mean uhm.... sorry about not telling you about cheol//_

_i mean uhm... sorry ab//_

_seen_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! its my first time on ao3 and this is my first work also, hope it will go well :))


End file.
